


Required Rest

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Caring Saitou, Implied that they love each other, M/M, injured Sanosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Maybe Sanosuke was getting rusty at throwing a punch, or maybe he was just getting weaker while everyone around him is getting stronger. He felt cumbersome and hated how Kenshin lately kept gazing at him with concerned eyes. He didn’t need the pity or the gentle, reassuring pats to his shoulders.He hated it.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Required Rest

Maybe Sanosuke was getting rusty at throwing a punch, or maybe he was just getting weaker while everyone around him is getting stronger. He felt cumbersome and hated how Kenshin lately kept gazing at him with concerned eyes. He didn’t need the pity or the gentle, reassuring pats to his shoulders.    
  
He hated it.    
  
Stumbling along the road and babying his injured, bruising side, Sanosuke finally just gave up and dropped down to rest up against a building. He didn’t have enough energy to get himself home, or even to Kenshin’s. If he could just close his eyes for a while….to let sleep numb his pain, he’d be able to make the rest of his walk later.    
  
Eyes shutting, Sanosuke barely heard the sound of boots against gravel. But even though he grew more alert when he heard the steps pause in front of him, he still didn’t open his eyelids. “I don’t have any money for you to pickpocket.” The fighter for hire grumbled, head slumping down into his arms cradling his sides.  _ Just leave me alone...shit, please…  _ _  
_ _  
_ There was no verbal response, or even a physical one. For a good moment or two, it was so silent that Sanosuke was starting to assume that the newcomer had finally left him behind to be with his own thoughts. He was wrong to guess that.    
  
A pair of arms wrapped around him, and before Sanosuke could try to muster the strength to push the body away, he was lifted and rested up in someone’s grasp. The footsteps started again, but this time he was going alone with them. He could felt this person’s warmth, and smell an ashy scent that could only belong to-    
  
“Rest ahou.” Saitou murmured his tone of voice soothing in such a way that Sanosuke no longer fought the urge to let sleep take him. Listening for a change, the 'ahou' snuggled closer, resting his face up against the crook of the cop’s neck and kept his arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders. Sagara didn’t have the energy or time to ask himself why the cop wasn’t interrogating or provoking him. Instead, he dozed off, grateful for finally getting a moment of peace.    
  
\-----    
  
Waking up in a bundle of warmth, Sanosuke groaned hoarsely and tried to sit up, but a pair of arms tugged him down once more against a wall of lean muscle. “Sleep ahou…recover.” Sagara couldn’t refuse that, especially when that body heat against his felt so damn nice and soothing. He didn’t even mind when he registered a hand carded through his hair and the press of something soft against his temple.    
  
Strangely, the cheezy thought occurred to him that this was home.    
  
A hand running down his back and gently rubbing those sore muscles helped confirm it. “Jime…”    
  
“Sleep.” A hint of amusement existed in that word, but Sanosuke didn’t harp on it.    
  
“T….Thanks…” Sanosuke whispered, his free hand coming up to grip the front of the loose shirt the cop was wearing. Doing that was his way of confirming that the wolf of Mibu was really here in front of him, laying in a futon beside him. The hand rubbing against his hand stilled, only to start up again a few seconds later.    
  
A soft sigh could be heard before those arms pulled Sagara even closer. “Such a troublesome brat.”    
  
“Nn...complaining?”    
  
“No.” There was a tenderness in that response, a tenderness that Sanosuke responded to by relaxing further, molding his form to the cops. “I would if I were you.” The fist fighter mumbled, nearly pulling forth the smallest of smiles from the cop. Shame that Saitou didn’t actually show it.    
  
“There’s very little I would complain about you.”    
  
“Aw, that a love confession?”    
  
“Hmm..”    
  
Sanosuke stiffened and quickly looked up to try and catch a look at the wolf’s face. But Saitou just shifted to rest his chin against the younger male’s head of hair. “Enough talking...sleep ahou.”    
  
“Hnn….fine.” was the grumbled response. It didn’t take long to be followed with soft snores from the fighter for hire.    
  
_ They could explore what that hmm meant later.  _   



End file.
